


Family Matters

by Luxacive20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Feral Behavior, Other, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxacive20/pseuds/Luxacive20
Summary: "Diana, please come back home. We miss you so much. Please forgive us. XOXO~Love, Momma and Papa"Oh God. Was this really happening? No, her eyes were still deceiving her. Maybe she was still in a super long dream somehow. Perhaps if she tried again... She mentally shouted in her mind to wake up several times. No, she still wasn't dreaming. It was still happening! It was really happening! More tears began to run down her cheeks in sheer joy. The young teenager had been waiting for this moment ever since she escaped the clutches of that priest in her home to live in the forest. She prayed for a miracle to happen, which was ironic considering what she was, and kept hope that she'd be with her family again.To her loving mama and papa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first Supernatural fanfic! I'm gonna have to admit, I'm a little nervous over this kind of stuff.... I imagine that Supernatural is kinda one of those shows that the fandom hates to see peeps get all muddled up with inaccurate nonsense.... It scares me to show my little stuff on the table, despite the hundreds upon hundreds of fanfics on this site alone.
> 
> Don't get me wrong - I really like the show, and even though I haven't binge watched the entire series, or seen it when it first came out, I've had my share of the thrilling (and often deadly) misadventures of Sam and Dean Winchester.
> 
> I am going to be extremely sad when the series finally ends. It's kinda one of those shows that you never really took into account of how old it is, and how long you've lived with it in the background. Then the series ends, and you're like - "Damn.... that's so uncool."
> 
> It's almost as if you never thought the series would end, cause it's so damn good.
> 
> My mom is certainly going to have a fit. She has a super hard crush over Dean..... What is she going to do after this ends? I fear for her sanity, fullstop. >_>
> 
> Anyway! This is my fanfic. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about it!

"Diana, please come back home. We miss you so much. Please forgive us. XOXO

~Love, Momma and Papa"

  
Oh God. Was this really happening? No, her eyes were still deceiving her. Maybe she was still in a super long dream somehow. Perhaps if she tried again... She mentally shouted in her mind to wake up several times. No, she still wasn't dreaming. It was still happening! It was really happening! More tears began to run down her cheeks in sheer joy. The young teenager had been waiting for this moment ever since she escaped the clutches of that priest in her home to live in the forest. She prayed for a miracle to happen, which was ironic considering what she was, and kept hope that she'd be with her family again. To her loving mama and papa.

Diana didn't even care that it took them nearly seven months to reach out again. She understood how overwhelming it would be for parents to procees that their daughter was possessed - hell, even she was still trying to deal with the voice inside her head, and the blackouts that had her waking up in a pool of blood with a mangled body next to her.

It terrified her so much. There she was, hiding out in the forest, sometimes waking up with dead people next to her like some sort of forest-dwelling psychopath.

... And maybe she was.....

But if her parents, who she remembered were fierce followers of their faith, were willing to accept her, then she could show them that she was still the beautiful daughter they had before the demon inside her woke up.

 ** _'Lies. It's all lies. Can't you see? They don't love you, and they never will,'_** a hissing voice taunted. Diana mentally shook her head.

_'Be quiet. They do love me; they're my parents, and I'm their daughter. They gave birth to me; it's that kind of love that you can't get rid of, no matter what.'_

**_'Hmmm... You aren't going to question how the note managed to appear on one of your traveling routes? It could've been anywhere else in town.'_ **

_'No. Cause you're gonna take my questions and twist them around, like you do everything else. You somehow make me paranoid about shit. Last time you did that, I killed a deer hunter cause you made me think they was this so-called demon Hunter. You had me kill an innocent man for no reason. Now piss off.'_ Diana growled.

That damn voice can taunt her and torment her all it wanted, but she wasn't going to let it get her down. After today, nothing would get her down, so long as she was with her family again. She'll work on controlling the entity inside her mind, body and soul.

She'd have to.

The young girl finally walked out of the forest borders with the small note still in hand. Her head went to her shoulder as she sniffed her clothes. She had changed and washed up extra hard, so she wouldn't smell like.... dirt and blood. Thankfully, nothing was out of place, so she was still in the clear.  
After going down an alleyway and turning left, Diana propped her hoodie over her head as walked down the streets with a beaming smile, mentally preparing herself for the first meeting with her parents in nearly seven months.

"I wonder what I should say.... I can't be too imposing. I can't touch them too much.... Maybe not at all, at least not yet. I have to tone my behavioral quirks down.... Waaay down....."

The young girl was so wrapped up in her own excitement that she didn't notice the parked Impala that was across the street from her, and the two grown men inside that had their eyes on her like a hawk.

"There she is Dean. With the hoodie on. She seems happy for a possessed person who's killed six people."

"Yeah. Really happy. Well, when we're done with her, she's not going to be happy at all. Alright Sam. Let's get to the house before she does."

~~~~~

_Ding-dong_

Well there's the doorbell. Diana stepped back as anxious energy ran throughout her body. After a minute, it was at a fever high. After two minutes, she backed away from the front step, scenarios running through her head. Some of it her own thoughts, others were the demon's warped theories. Then, a scent from the wind caught Diana's attention. Her pupils narrowed into slits, a hissing growl in her throat as she scanned her environment. What the hell was that? It smelled like....

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. The young girl quickly put her eyes back to normal, and faced the door with a small gasp. A tall colored woman with brown curled hair opened the door, the expression in her face wondering who it was.

But in the following seconds, her face changed to one of nervousness and recognition.

"D-Diana. It's you," the woman softly said.

"Y-yeah..... It's me."

Diana was now filled with nervousness. She was so confident and happy with herself while she was walking through town… Okay, maybe not that confident, but she wasn't like this. Now that she was at the front door, it was as if she just lost any sense of confidence or anything else otherwise.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

Maybe….

 

No. She was right here! Her parents had invited her over, and she was standing on the front step. It would be beyond rude to just leave.

 

"D-Diana? Are y-you going to come in?" Her mother stammered softly.

 

The young teen blinked and nodded her head. "Oh, s-sorry. Yes, I'm going in."

 

 **_'Don't you dare go inside that cursed house!'_ ** The hissing entity warned. Diana gave a genuine hiss back at it, her conscious making sure that the demon took note of the sense of her glaring at it.

 

 _'Don't you dare say this house is cursed! The only thing that's cursed is me, and that's because of you!'_ Diana snapped.

 

"Darrell? Honey? Diana's here! You gonna come down and talk?" Diana's mother called out as she looked to the top of the stairs.

 

"Yes Dear. Coming down. Just a moment!" He called back.

 

There were two things that fought to grab Diana's attention: one was the sheer amount of cologne in the air, and the other was the alarming increase of holy items in the house.

 

She couldn't help but sniff the air with slightly narrowed eyes. It was a lot coming from upstairs. Her senses immediately went towards suspicion, as hissing and rattling sounds went off in her head. She looked to her mother, who seemed to look even more nervous when she stopped and glanced upstairs.

 

 **_'What is up there? That's too much of a scent for it to be nothing.'_ ** The demon hissed.

 

Diana somewhat wanted to know as well. She knew it was her papa's favorite cologne, but it was strong enough that only two sprays would suffice in covering his body. This was just excessive and overwhelming. There was no way that he needed that much on him. Not to mention how he was just supposed to come down to see her, not go out to dinner or something.

 

"That's Papa's cologne right? Why is it so strong? Did he spill it? Did it drop? Does he need help?" Diana asked as she positioned herself to go up the stairs.

 

"NO….! I mean…. No need to go up there. Yes, he did spill his cologne. We were cleaning while waiting for you to come," her mother said sweetly.

 

Diana paused as she looked up the stairs. It was plausible. Her papa was somewhat of the clumsy sort, which contributed to a lot of their silly fun times together. No matter how much he spilled something or tripped on his own toes, she loved having him around, especially when she was feeling sad. She hoped he would be a part of the visit.

 

"Okay then. Hope he's fine. Don't want him to choke or anything. That scent -- er, smell, is strong..." Diana stuttered as she pulled herself away from the steps. She had to remember to talk normally. No saying words like 'scents' or 'territory' or 'hunting'. But as she was walking away, the demon within her sent out a pulsing energy wave that made her pause with a gasp. Her eyes closed and she held back the low hissing growl that threatened to roll out her throat.

 

_'What… the... hell?!'_

 

**_'You gullible idiot! There's no way that it's just your father spilling that stuff. Something else is going on here. Go up the stairs!'_ **

 

_'No! Unlike you, I trust my parents. You already know that my papa is clumsy. He drops stuff all the time. I'm not going into this with you.'_

 

**_'Do I have to make you go up the stairs?'_ **

 

Diana mentally snarled as she subconsciously bared her teeth. _'Stop it with the threats! I'm not here to follow your commands! I'm here for me! Shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Or I'll incline myself to go take a dip into some holy water. Perhaps drink it? Maybe I should go ahead and touch some blessed beads?'_ Diana threatened.

 

There was a brief pause of uneasy silence.

 

**_'You wouldn't.'_ **

 

She nodded _. 'I would. Just because it'll give me pain as well doesn't mean I won't do it to hurt you. Who knows, maybe it'll give me great pleasure in doing it. It could hurt so good. Maybe we can take a dip in a baptizing pool…. Hopefully it'll put you in so much pain you'll even rebuke me in the name of -"_

 

"Diana? D-Diana!"

 

The teenager gasped as she opened her eyes in surprise. Damnit. She was in her head for too long - her mother had seen the whole thing. The look in her mother's eyes spoke of an even greater alarm than when she first stepped into the house. Her hands were tightly clutching at a cross necklace that hung around her neck.

 

Diana cleared her throat as she stood up straight. "I'm fine. Really. I was just thinking to myself is all," Diana quickly said. No use in terrifying her mother anymore than she already might be doing. And Diana had barely even past the foyer.

 

"Okay, Diana. If you say so. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I made some food for us while we… talk," she said as she slowly turned around and went into the kitchen.

 

Diana swallowed hard as she began to walk again. Her eyes looked up to the top of the stairs, where the bedrooms were hidden behind the edge of her sight, and sighed before she veered right and went to sit down at the edge of the couch.

 

**_'Ignorant meat-puppet.'_ **

 

_'Fuckface to the power of a million.'_

 

~~~~~

 

While she sat, Diana couldn't help but take notice of the increase of holy items and symbols since the last time she was here. She could feel the demon within her squirm and shy away from the holiness, which in turn was making her do it as well. As she looked around, she noticed the coffee table. Six bibles on the table - four more than what she remembered there to be. She couldn't help but wonder why.

 

On the wall behind the TV, there was a large frame that had a bible scripture on it. Diana read it in her head, and felt herself get a little sick to her stomach. A sad sigh exited her mouth, wishing that things were back to normal already.

 

The footsteps of her mother made Diana jump to attention, and she watched as the woman sat down a large plate of finger sandwiches. Memories of her having tea parties with her mother suddenly rushed to the front of her mind, and she felt her eyes watering up.

 

"Tea parties." Diana whispered.

 

Her mother turned around. "Excuse me?"

 

"Tea parties. I remember having a tea set when I was snaller. I'd dress up in a pretty dress while you brewed real tea, and we'd pour it into the teapot. Then we'd pour the tea into those little tea cups. We'd eat little sandwiches like these, and we had a lot of fun pretending to be royalty. Do you remember that?" Diana shyly asked.

 

The woman blinked as she stood there. After a short moment, she nodded. "Yes, I remember. Though you ask as if it's been so long ago."

 

Diana shrugged her shoulders. "It feels like it was so long ago. That's all."

 

She could've sworn she heard a scoff coming from her mother's mouth as she walked away, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. It was most likely the demon in her head scoffing.

 

Yeah, that's it.

 

When her mother finally sat down, she sat several cushions over. Diana felt a pang of hurt from the action, but she shoved it down and considered how her mother felt under the circumstances. She was just being wary of someone she didn't really know. Even if the someone was her daughter.

 

"Now. Your father and…. I… have sent the letter because we wanted to personally….." She paused, looking up to their bedroom with a worried frown. Diana turned her head as well, focusing her ears to just barely hear whispers. She couldn't make out any solid words, but she was a little worried. Was her papa too scared to see her?

 

"Excuse me. I'll be a moment," the woman said before she got up and walked to the stairs. She headed straight for her bedroom, where she quickly closed the door completely behind her. Diana sighed as she nibbled on a neatly sliced sandwich, unable to harbor the joy that she used to feel when eating them.

She was hungry, as she didn't hunt earlier in the day; if she got any hungrier, she'd have problems that she couldn't afford to be known by them. Not now at least. Of course, other parts of her newly acquired instincts and impulses desire something else that was more.... Alive than sandwiches.

 

Flicking her ears, Diana tried to see if she could hear anything behind the closed doors. She couldn't catch anything this time around, and she felt that pang of anxiety and suspicion sneak around in her head. Her demon began to seep thoughts and ideas in the crevices of her mind, but just when she was about to protest, she heard the door open again.

 

Looking up, Diana saw her mother and her father exiting their room, gently closing the door before they tentatively went down the stairs. They both sat a distance away from her, which hurt, but she forced herself to stay empathetic to their situation.

 

**_'I say we kill them. It'd feel good to have our fangs deep within their weak flesh. Come on. You know you want to.'_ **

 

_'If you say that again, I will kill you myself.'_

 

"Diana. As I was saying, Papa and I had reached out to say sorry. Sorry for making you run away. For making you afraid of us. We never wanted for you to think that we did that on purpose," Diana's mother said with a solemn voice. Her father just nodded his head.

 

Diana kept quiet as she took in the words that she heard. So they didn't do it on purpose. That was good to know. The priest was scary, and despite being born in a religious family, she had never had a priest or a pastor physically come to her house to lay hands on her. The action was already enough to make the demon angry, but when it was revealed to be an exorcism, the fact was viable enough to send the demon in a rage, which was the reason she left in the first place. Fear of being unwanted and being hunted down by the extremely religious townspeople kept her from going back to the only home she had.

 

Diana nodded her head softly. "I'm… Sorry for what I've done to your social life. I've heard of what the people have been saying about you in the streets. I'm sorry for what I've done. I never meant to hurt you guys," the young child said with tears in her eyes.

 

"I know you didn't mean to," said Diana's father, "but we have something to ask you."

 

Diana looked up with a sniff. She subconsciously wanted to smell her father's scent for comfort, but she couldn't smell anything past the invincible wall of cologne from the bedroom. Damn, that scent was strong.

 

"Do you still have….. You know…. That thing...? With you?" Her father asked tentatively.

 

Diana swallowed hard as she looked down at her hands. This wasn't something that she expected for them to ask so soon. But perhaps the sooner the better.

 

"Y-yes Papa. I still have him."

 

" _Him_?" Diana's mother asked with an incredulous arch of her brow. Her father seemed to be taken aback as well.

 

Diana flinched. "Well…. I didn't ask for genders, but whenever it speaks, it sounds like a male's voice. I… it just sounds like it fits," Diana replied with a small whimper. Such a weird topic to discuss.

 

"Hmmm… And those people?" Her father inquired.

 

The question made Diana lift her head. What was he talking about? She thought on it for a few moments before looking down at her fingers.

 

"Um…. Well, I…."

 

Should she tell them? Flashes of memory flooded her mind: scenes filled with blood and torn limbs and ripped out throats…. Her body covered with blood… and the voice inside her head cackling like the evil bastard it was. It reveled in seeing her squirm and whimper when she woke from her temporary lapse of unconsciousness. Sometimes she was able to see what she was doing, but couldn't intervene, but oftentimes she was just knocked out while the demon did all the work - then she'd come back just to deal with the aftermath. It was beyond torture.

 

But if this was to work, she needed to tell them the truth. After all, that's what she was taught to do right?

 

"Y-yes…. All those people. I didn't want to hurt them, I swear….. At least most of them," Diana shamefully added.

 

Her mother narrowed her eyes in disgust. "What do you mean most of them? Why do it in the first place? Have you no control over yourself?"

 

"I… I can't control it very well. It's stronger than me most of the time. But I fight it, honest! But… It's just that some of the people were going to hurt me first, so I retaliated in self-defense. Things just got out of hand."

 

"What about the man in the forest? Huh? What about him? Was he about to hurt you too?" Her mother asked with a raised voice.

 

Rattling noises softly echoed in her head. "No…. He was minding his own business. But I just got worried…. He was too close to my territory," Diana said as she folded her arms across her chest. Too much information was being spilled. They wanted to know too much too quickly. She wanted to slow it down and ease it onto them.

 

"So you killed an innocent man for no reason?" Her mother asked with an even louder tone. Her voice was beginning to hold a kind of venom in it that made Diana want to burst into tears. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go!

 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! The demon just made me paranoid! I would've left him alone if I wasn't, I promise!" Diana cried. She sniffed as she looked down at her fingers.

 

She then looked up at her parents, tears slowly falling down her face. "Please forgive me! It's so hard to fight this thing alone! I've been alone for so many months, it feels like _years_ have passed by. All I want is for us to be together again. To be a family. I promise I'll work harder to control myself. I feel safer here."

 

 **_'Lies. You feel danger, and you know it. We have to leave!'_ ** The demon hissed. But she quickly drowned out the voice with her own passionate thoughts.

 

"I love you so much. You're the only family I have. I know I've done some horrible things… I can't really forgive myself for them, but I'll work hard to repay them… And to repay you. Just please… Give me another chance. I promise, I'm still the same child you gave birth to. Still the same child you knew before my 16th birthday."

 

At this point the tears fell freely down her cheeks, her sniffling a constant sound as she tried to cry as quietly as possible. The cologne was still as strong as ever, but she couldn't care less.

 

A tap on her shoulder made Diana jump in her seat. She looked up to see her mother with open arms, inviting her for a hug. Her face was softened to that loving expression that he had known and loved dearly - the icing on the cake for Diana. How she missed that face - it was what she saw whenever they just sat on the couch together, or when her mother was done telling her a story of her own childhood, or if she was kissing Diana goodnight.

 

And now it was a face of forgiveness.

 

Fresh tears fell down her face as she quickly went to embrace her loving Mama. Her eyes shut tight as she was tightly embraced, the pressure just melting away all of her torment and loneliness. She could feel all her worries drain away in this moment. Her ears flicked when she heard her father getting up, but she assumed he wanted to get in a better position for a family hug, so she kept herself still.

 

"Thank you Mama." Diana said with a trembling voice. A sniff brought in another scent, and she inhaled slowly before exhaling.

 

"Oh…. You put on that Brown Sugar scented perfume. That has always been my favorite -"

 

She stopped herself as she sniffed another time. Her head shifted away from her mother's neck as she sniffed once more.

Deeply.

The growl in her throat instinctively rumbled out of her, her senses picking up something else. Through the thick cloud of her father's cologne, she barely managed to pick up the scents that were hidden behind it. They weren't scents that belonged to her family.

 

Suddenly, she sensed an aggressive presence behind her. She gasped and tried to turn her head around, but she was suddenly held tighter against her chest. Panic rose in Diana, and she began to shift around to break free. "Mom? W-what are you doing? What's going on?"

 

**_SHHINK!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions were running high within Diana. Being intertwined with a human’s soul had its ups and downs. This was somewhere in the middle. Emotions like anger and sadness were always prone to run high in humans. In young humans, even more so. But the demon knew that emotions like this were rarely felt by them. They were usually so full of life and happiness. But when young humans felt the pangs of deep anger and seething rage…. It was a whole new level of instability. The demon usually loved this loss of control. The demon tended to feed on it. It would feed on the intensity, and multiply it tenfold. But doing so while being so connected to its host ran the risk of losing control of its host, and being controlled by the very emotions it manipulated. Emotional instability made it easier to control a human, yes, but when emotions were also threatening to control the controller…. And the controller was a demon….?
> 
> Hell would surely break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo all! Been a minute since posting anything on here.... But I'm trying to get what I want off the ground. I need to practice commitment and whatnot. Eugh. Anyway, here's the second part of the mini story!
> 
> Any text that's in Bold is the Demon talking.
> 
> Anything like 'this' and/or Italicized are thoughts.
> 
> "This" is actual speech.
> 
> ... If this is too confusing, then I apologize in advance. Everything always makes sense in your own head ;p;

**SHHINK!**

 

Diana's breath caught in her throat as searing pain pierced her body. The pain made her fingers and arms seize up, forcing them to clench tighter and tighter around her mother's back. Her short claws dragged across the flesh so hard that she felt blood dripping through her fingers.

The demon within her and her own mother screamed in pain before she did.

Diana couldn't hold it in any longer. When she opened her mouth she let out a deafening mix of a howl, a hiss, and the screams of a thousand tortured souls all in one.

Her eyes shut so tight she thought she was going to go blind from the sheer pressure she put on them. She felt the arms of her mother struggling to push her away, but her claws kept her attached to the woman.

Another roar exited Diana's throat as tears cascaded down her face. The walls of the house shook a little as she tried to stop herself. What the hell was causing this pain?! What was happening? Suddenly, her body was grabbed and manhandled by two foreign hands. At the same time, another pair of hands gripped her own, and they worked to pry her away from the woman she had attached herself to.

“Damn it Dean! You missed your mark!” a man’s voice shouted.

“She moved at the last minute! Now shut up and pull!” The man apparently named Dean remarked.

Diana's body was pried from her mother and tossed into the coffee table that the sandwiches were placed on, breaking it as she landed on the thing that was painfully revealed to be sticking out of her.

Another cry of pain. Fuck, what was going on?! And now the scents were rushing her like a flood as she gasped for air. They smelled familiar, but she couldn't think coherent thoughts past the swells of roaring and hissing in her head and out her mouth.

Then a voice managed to make itself known through the thick fog of pain.

**_'You mother-..... OPEN YOUR EYES - NOW!'_** The demon commanded.

Diana opened her eyes as she was being lifted onto her feet. A sudden blow to her face forced them shut as she fell back down again. She sobbed when the object lodged itself further into her body, forcing another pained roar out of her.

Furious, the demon made Diana reopen her eyes, steadily feeding her the rage it was expelling to keep her going. With a shuddering growl, the young teenager got on her feet to stand up, and glared daggers at her two opponents.

The scents of these two enemies were intense - strong and masculine they were. She also picked up scents of... Her father's cologne? Were they wearing his cologne?! How dare they?!

Diana's brain struggled to recall where she got these scents from, but she couldn't even begin to focus. Not with all this happening. She backed away from the two men, soon to become surrounded by walls as she entered the hallway.

 

"Damn, you're tough. But you're injured, demon."

….

The voice. So this was the one named Dean. She could now pin a face to the voice. Upon hearing his words, Diana gave a loud hiss as her eyes flashed brown. The man seemed to have been taken aback a little, as if he didn't expect her to react to his voice. But he still looked like he was ready to fight. He also held some air of snarkiness to his statement and stance, as if he was confident in his odds of winning the fight.

Humph. Overconfident was more like it. The aggressive man advanced towards her in the form of a lunge, and Diana quickly sidestepped the action. With a snarling hiss, she grabbed the man's arm, while ignoring the searing pain in her back, and turned to slam his hand into the wall. She banged it on the wall several times in a bear-like fashion, eventually making the hand drop the knife. In a quick motion, Diana slammed the man's head into the wall, backing up to gain some distance again. With a grunt, Diana looked behind her and noticed that she was indeed stabbed by a knife. It looked like a normal kitchen knife, but she knew that it was altered somehow - this pain was far worse than what would normally be felt, not to mention the fact that the demon reacted quite negatively towards this particular injury.

"Dean!" the second man called out.

"Damn… I'm fine Sam!" Dean assured.

Diana whimpered as she backed away.

_'The pain! It hurts. I can't do this!'_

**_'You better not say that again! Your pain tolerance is higher than this. Move it!'_** The demon exclaimed.

She panted as she strained to see her back. Maybe she would fight better if she had the knife out. Diana stretched her unaffected arm behind her back to snatch it out, but she couldn’t - the movements made the wound move, making the pain worse. To make matters worse, she most likely didn't have time to do it anyway, not under the circumstances. The man known as Dean recovered and rushed Diana once more, shouting as he gained speed, and Diana instinctively focused herself to face the enemy. With a snarl, the young girl charged and rammed her head into his abdomen, forcing him back as he stumbled on his feet to clench his stomach.

_**'Bite him. Bite him! Rip his throat out!'** _

Diana growled at the command. Her jaws agape for a bite, she made a lunge for the Hunter's throat, only for her to be distracted by rapid footsteps. She stopped and turned her head in the direction of the noises, and saw the other strange man heading her way with a knife.

She backed away when he swung his arm downward. With her swift reflexes, she snapped her fangs at him, hoping to make contact with flesh, but she just missed it. Her teeth clamped to his jacket sleeve, and after she realized it was the arm that wielded the knife, she pulled hard to make sure the knife never got close to his other hand. The man punched and struggled as hard as he could, but with closed eyes, Diana kept herself fastened to the jacket.

Another fierce shout grabbed Diana's attention. She and the man stopped briefly to see where the sound was coming from.

But before she could figure it out, another bout of searing pain spread across her body, coupled with this heavy weight on her back and arm around her neck. Diana let out another pained roar as she backed away from the man, and tried her best to shake the new enemy off her.

A very familiar scent wafted to her nostrils while she was moving and shaking. Shock and confusion swirled in her head, but the demon wasn't having any of it. Another pulse of energy, and Diana roared, the energy being enough to allow her to flip the assailant off her and pin them to the floor. She opened her mouth in anticipation, thinking it was the one they called Dean...

But instead of Dean, it was someone else. The person before her made Diana gasp in sheer confusion. Disbelief, shock, and denial were quick to follow behind.

Her mother was the one pinned under her.

"Mommy?"

Her mother had a pained look on her face, but it was quickly changed to one that was full of rage and hatred. But for what? What was her reason? Did she mean to attack the man but aimed wrong?

It crept up on her, but the pain emanating from her back had severely weakened Diana. A sudden blow to her head made the girl fall to the side, blood squirting to the floor as she crumpled like a piece of paper. Her breathing grew labored and shallow, her vision fading in and out as she tried to stay conscious.

**_'Damn it! You weakling, you better stay awake!'_** The demon snarled.

_'I…. I'm trying. The pain... Too…. Much….. Mommy….'_

It was the last thing she thought before she saw darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**'Typical. You meat-puppets never learn! When will you realize to cast your fickle emotions to the side? How long have I told you that your human emotions will get the better of you? You never flat-out react to your foremost impulses!** _

_**….** _

_**Unless, of course, the impulses are just me telling you to rip out someone's throat.'** _

The entity paused as it silently examined their vessel. It growled lowly at the result. Still unconscious. Damn, did knives do a number on them. But those definitely weren't normal knives, that's for sure.

Wait.

Something stirred from the darkness of Diana's consciousness. Was the demon's meat-puppet finally deciding to wake up?

…

Not quickly enough. Must still be struggling to deal with everything.

"The demon… Still pass….. out. Wake….."

The demon hissed as it took attention to the outside stimulus. The fact that Diana was asleep didn't take away the demon's ability to take the outside world into account. In fact, the demon's bestial instincts often made it more aware than Diana would be. But being unconscious still made it hard for the demon to accurately understand the outside conversation.

But if it could recall, the person currently talking was the one named…. Dean.

Dean…. Now that was someone who had a throat this demon couldn't wait to get their fangs around. What exactly was this…. Dean guy saying?

"....Make…. Wake up. Tell us….."

Interesting. Did this new prey want to talk to them? Tempting, but it wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Not in a million -

Sudden pain in the back of the young girl's body shook the demon's senses to the core. What the actual hell?!

_**'Son-of-a-bitch! Impudent mother-'** _

Another bout of widespread pain, and this time, it spread to where it felt as if there was another knife wound. When did that happen? The pain was so severe that it halfway woke Diana up. Now the demon was starting to register her emotions - damn it, it didn't have time for that.

But before it could do anything, the pain forced the demon to the forefront of Diana's consciousness.

The demon opened Diana's eyes with a pained roar, saliva dripping off her fangs as her mouth opened wide. When it ran out of breath, the roar finally stopped, the demon taking heavy ragged breaths as it laid on the dirty floor.

"Ho-ho! Look who's awake. Rise and shine, demon," Dean's sarcastic voice greeted.

Diana's black hoodie covered the demon eyes underneath. When the demon tried to move, the first thing it noticed was the fact that the hands were cuffed together and bound behind its back. Slowly getting to its knees, the demon also took notice of the fact that it was chained somewhere. It took time to investigate, looking behind to see the chain leading to a horizontal spike in the cemented wall.

Looking around the room, the entity also noticed that the room was dark and dank, save for a few lights that flickered every once in a blue moon. Water dripped in distant pipes, and rats squeaked as they scurried throughout the darkness. The demon's mouth watered at the prospect of a decent hunt. That was, if they could get out of here.

So….. A basement? Boiler room? No…. No huge boiler anywhere. And it wasn't hot, which wasn't good either… Basement it is then.

The pain made itself known once more, and the demon hissed softly as it glanced down Diana's back once more; so it was true - there were in fact, two knives embedded in her back. That must be why Diana's body was still weak. The chains would've been broken already had it not been for them.

"Do you know why you're here?" A voice asked. Curious. It wasn't Dean's voice.

The demon lifted Diana's head slowly to see who was talking to them. Glowing brown eyes glowered at the owner, who shuffled a little nervously at the display. What? What was the matter with these two? The fight alone suggested that they've seen demons before, but they kept showing signs of surprise whenever their eyes glowed. It made the demon chuckle though.

"Scratch that question. What exactly are you?" Dean growled as he stepped into view. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Diana's body with his glare.

"Dean, what makes you think it can even talk? It hasn't said a word since being here." The second man stated.

Dean scoffed. "I would agree with you, but one: this thing just woke up, and two: this thing looks like it can speak. Does it not?" The man asked.

The second man was silent at the question. The demon tilted their head at the men before it. Dean turned his head to the demon-possessed girl, and held up a jar of clear liquid. Water?

"Now. You're going to tell us why you're doing what you're doing, and why doing so with this girl. You killed six people in this town. Why? And why does this girl know about them?" Dean asked with a serious expression on his face.

The demon didn't do anything for a long moment. It stared at the man through Diana's normal human eyes… and then it suddenly made the pupils narrow into slits as it snarled and hissed, lunging forward to get as close as it could until a hard jerk stopped it. The demon looked back to see the chain was being pulled at its max length. With a snarl, it glared at Dean, who sported that same snarky and confident smirk when they were in the house.

It wanted to beat that smirk off his face so much.

"Sorry, can't headbutt me today. You're chained up and locked down. Can't leave the circle either," the man scoffed as he stood up on his feet.

With a curious snort, the demon looked down to see that there actually was a circle. The circle had various drawings and symbols within it; it wondered how it never noticed the circle sooner. A closer inspection made the demon huff a little. Was it also barricaded with…. Salt? Sure enough, the drawn circle was reinforced with a slightly bigger circle of salt. It sat down, criss-crossing their legs as it tried to get comfortable... Whatever that meant with two knives sticking out of one's back while chained up. Suddenly, pain spread all over the back again, pulling another roar out of its throat. Dean had poured something on its back.

"Dean! Have you forgotten that there is still a girl in there? Why don't we just exercise the demon and bring the girl back to her family?" The second man suggested.

The demon's eyes widened at the suggestion - the first visible sign of nervousness since waking up. But it tried to mask it with aggression.

**"You little...! I wish you would try and do that to me. I'll kill you so slowly even Lucifer will want me to finish you off quicker,"** the entity snarled.  
Suddenly, something heavy and sharp presented itself in the demon's face. It froze, hissing softly as it eyed the object.

It was a fire poker.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. But only because of who you're possessing. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled.

The demon growled lowly at the question. Should it? Maybe it should speak - it needed to buy some time to figure out what to do. To find a way to escape. With a toothy grin, the demon responded with a hissing drawl to its speech.

**"Tell me…. What are two men like you doing with pokers and whatnot? You seem to know about demons. What are you?"** The demon asked.

The two men looked at each other with cautious looks on their faces. "What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

**"The question isn't hard to answer. You seem knowledgeable of our kind. Iron binds, salt, fire pokers. Holy-fucking-water…. Are you….. exorcists?"** The demon hissed slowly.

"Is this a joke? We’re not going to talk to you about ourselves," the second man scoffed. “And besides, how do you not know about us?”

The demon growled until it felt Diana stirring again. She was waking up. Perhaps it could use this moment to hide and get information.

A hissing chuckle exited out of the girl's mouth. **"Fine then. Whatever. Don't talk to me… Talk to the kid,"** the demon offered. Before Dean and his associate could say anything, the demon relinquished their control and transferred it to Diana. It took a moment, plus some grunts and growls before the body of the child fell to the floor once more. After a couple of minutes, Diana came to, soft brown human eyes replacing the demonic slits from moments before.

Dean and his partner were astonished. What the hell was this?

Diana moaned and blinked her eyes slowly. So dark.

"Wh-where am I?" Diana muttered to herself. The scenes of her being attacked flashed through her mind; the pain, the panic, the fighting. Then she smelled the scents from the house. She looked up with a gasp, seeing the two men that had attacked her standing only a few feet from her.

With a gasp, Diana struggled to get on her feet. While stumbling, the girl snarled and hissed at the two men, eyes suddenly fierce and angered. "Who the hell are you two?!" Diana demanded. The rattling of chains made her turn her head, seeing that she was cuffed from behind. Looking down, a circle was drawn around her, along with salt. The sight made her roar at the men.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Dean shouted.

The voice made Diana even more enraged. Her pupils narrowed into slits, but the sudden pain in her back made her slow down, before she did something to hurt herself even more. She panted heavily, glaring daggers at Dean as she bared her teeth at him.

"You…. You two attacked me at my house…. You were the ones wearing my Papa's cologne! I can still smell it on you," Diana snarled.

The men backed away a little at the display of rage coming from her. The girl was exhibiting signs of what they could deduce to be feral behavior, and the slits in her eyes and fangs protruding from her mouth suggested towards that theory. Dean frowned deeply at the girl - he would've just taken her for a werewolf or shapeshifter, but thanks to traces of sulfur in the area of each kill site, it was clear that the kills were the work of a demon.

"Hey! Calm down! Yes, we used your old man's stuff, but only to hide our scent. We couldn't have you detecting us before we got to you now could we?" Dean said with a voice that seemed to suggest as if Diana should've known about their methods.

"Dean! Really? You say that as if she is supposed to know that. Be a little more considerate will ya?" The second man scolded.

Diana blinked and stepped a few inches back. "To hide your scent? B-but why would you be in our house anyway?" She asked. But then, as she stared at Dean, she remembered what happened when she was hugging her mom. She felt the pain in her back, and then she heard a man's voice…. What was he saying? He was…. scolding Dean for missing? Missing what? Did Dean...?

"Did you stab me? Back at the house, when I was hugging my mom?" Diana slowly asked as she stared at Dean. The man took a quick glance at his partner before looking back at the teenager before him.

"Um…. yeah. Unfortunately, we had to subdue you before bringing you here…."

The answer made Diana swell with an anger that she never felt before. A deep hissing growl swelled out of her throat, mouth parted to bare her fangs at the man, who was now subconsciously marked as her number one enemy.

"When I get out of these chains….. I will kill you first," the teenage girl said with a low voice, dripping with a venom that would've burned his skin alive if it was a tangible substance.

The man was taken aback. "Did you just threaten to kill me? A Hunter?" Dean asked incredulously.

The girl's threatening expression somewhat left her face to be replaced with confusion - what did that mean…. Hunter?

"Hunter? As in…. Deer Hunter?" Diana asked.

The two men shook their heads. She tried to think of another meaning. And then the incident with the man in the forest clicked in her head. He was a hunter…. But not the one her demon made her think he was.

"Wait. Are you two demon hunters?" Diana asked suspiciously.

The second man was the first to speak up. "Umm…. Kinda, yeah. But we don't just do demons. We deal with other monsters - werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters… that sort of thing," he explained.

Diana couldn't help but be a little awed by the men. All the creatures she thought to be fake were actually real. And they saw them all... Demons were real, but she already found that out…. But that also meant that they were experts in killing demons. That meant they could kill her if they wanted to.

But not if she killed them first.

"Hey."

Diana lifted her head up with a growl. "What?"

"We want to reunite you with your family. To do that, we're going to have to exercise the demon that is possessing you," the slightly smaller man said to the girl. The sheer mention of an exorcism made the possessed girl's eyes turn into slits, which startled the two men.

"You're not going to lay a finger on me. Touch me, and I'll kill you where you stand. You won't even be able to leave this building before I'll kill you," the girl threatened with a demonic hiss in her voice.

Dean grabbed some bowl of holy water and approached the girl. He looked angry at the fact that he kept being threatened by some girl. "You better stop threatening us, or we'll show you why we're the best at what we do," Dean growled. A smirk spread across the teen's face - her tendency to smile in the face of a possible challenge was beginning to show.

"Is that a promise?" Diana asked with a hissing tone in her voice.

The man blinked and shook his head. Something was making him hesitant with something. But was it really hesitation? Diana couldn’t tell.

"Sam, we can't save this girl. She's too far gone to be saved," Dean said with a shake of his head. The man now known as Sam looked to his partner and blinked in shock.

"What do you mean? We didn't do all this just to kill her off. We promised to save her for the sake of the family. To help a child. Isn't this why we do this? To save and help people?" Sam said as he raised a hand pointed towards Diana.

Dean pointed at Diana as well. "You can clearly see as well as I that she isn't going to be better! She has no problem killing me or you, and she certainly didn't have any problems killing those people out there!"

"But that's the demon! She will get better! You act as if this isn't a thing Dean!"

While the two men were arguing, Diana looked down at the floor. The symbols and circle itself was made with this powdery material…. Chalk? Yeah. So it could be wiped away…. But why couldn't she do it?

"You…. Diana," Dean's voice called out. Diana snapped her head upwards.

"The exorcism is going to hurt. The demon inside you is going to fight the process, and because of that, you're going to be feeling the pain as well," Dean explained.

Diana snarled and roared at the two men. "No! You can't do that! I won't let you! I can't go through with this!" Diana cried out. Sam walked up to the circle to get closer, but he didn't forget to be cautious about his approach.

"Hey! Why are you so adamant about this? Don't you want to be better?" Sam asked.

Tears ran down Diana's face as she nodded her head. "Yeah I do! But I can't be exorcised."

"And why the hell not?" Dean barked.

"Because…. I…. We're…. Part of each other. We're…. Kinda fused as one. The demon's a part of me, and I'm part of the demon…. If you try to exorcise it, I'll end up being more hurt than you'd probably expect."

The two men looked at each other with confused yet wary expressions. Dean of course was the first to speak up.

"Now how do you expect us to believe you? Any demon can be exorcised, and yours is no exception. How can you say that... Unless the demon is saying it for you?" Dean asked.

Diana shook her head vigorously. "No, please. You have to believe me. Despite all the bullshit and torturous things I go through with this thing, this is the only thing that I believe from it. After a while with it…. I felt things that would seem that only something truly intertwined with my soul would achieve. So maybe, I'm truly evil now……" the girl said with a solemn tone of voice.

_**'Hahahaha….. So now we're pulling that card huh? The pity card? You know that's only going to make them want to 'save' you more. You're setting them up for failure.'**_ The demon hissed.

_'Shut up. It's true, and you know it. And I'm not trying to pull any sort of card. I'm just trying to not get any more of that holy water on me.'_

_**'But what happened to you threatening to take a dip in some holy water? Or drink it?'** _

_'That was different. That was me doing it to myself. And I never said it wouldn’t hurt then. But these men are going to do a whole lot more….'_ Diana thought as she looked back and forth between the men.

She couldn't risk her soul being ripped apart if she was truly meshed with this demon. She didn't want to die, or suffer so much pain on the miniscule chance that she'd be better, when she knew that her chances of being better were so.... bleak. She had to survive and stay intact at all costs.

And these men were just endangering that desire…. But at the same time, she was so tired of being a plaything for a demon. It was so exhausting being so high-strung all the time, wondering when would be the next time she’d kill someone and wake up in a pool of someone’s spilling blood with someone’s neck flesh in her mouth, or the next time she would lose control, or the next time she’d have to eat something that wasn’t a hotdog, or a burger, some salad or even some ice cream. None of these things should’ve been experienced by anybody, let alone a sixteen year old. And she missed being with her parents most of all - the ones who used to tuck her into bed and play board games with her in their free time. She missed being with them so much, and it hurt her every day. It felt like an eternity had been squeezed into those numerous months since being actively possessed.

...

Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she thought. And as long as she was with her family, it’d be alright. She could go see a therapist for whatever mental scars she’d have. Maybe she’d have a therapist for the rest of her life.

"We're going to help you Diana. Help you get back to your parents. Okay?" the second man asked softly. Diana sniffed and nodded her head.

"O-okay. What's your name again?" Diana innocently asked.

Dean looked to the second man and gave him a hesitant look. Sam looked hesitant himself, but he spoke up nonetheless.

"My name is Sam."

"Okay. Nice name," the teen said quietly.

Diana suddenly felt the demon force itself to take control. Her eyes clenched shut as she growled and hissed, writhing in her spot before she was still again. Brown eyes opened once more, and a chuckle flowed out of Diana’s mouth.

The demon was taking the spotlight again.

Dean grabbed the fire poker again, and pointed it at the girl. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

“Dean!” Sam growled in warning.

**"Hehe… You sure are eager to hit young girls. Did you enjoy talking to her? She's out of commission right now. Taking a nap as you might say. No need for her to interfere with our conversation,"** the demon said with a smirk.

_'Hey! Let me have my body!'_ Diana shouted in the depths of her consciousness.

_**'Really? And you want to take the help of these men? Did you forget that I was listening?! You vile, ungrateful, little meat-puppet! Just for that, we're getting out of here.'** _

_'No wait! I'm sorry….. Wait…. What do you mean we're getting out of here?'_

_**'If you think that I'm going to let you try this stunt, you have another thing coming! As punishment, I have the perfect way to achieve it…'** _

"Hey! Demon! Put Diana back, or so help me I'll-"

**“What? Kill me? Without killing her? Please, you have no idea what we are. We are one. Hurting me will hurt her more than you can imagine. Believe me, I never expected to be this connected to my host, but that’s how it is,”** the demon snarled. Dean growled and lifted the poker in preparation to strike the demon, but Sam grabbed it and snatched it away. He scolded Dean and reminded him that the injuries inflicted on the girl were already serious enough, and that torture would ensure her death. The demon watched amused with the situation before it. It was beginning to love pissing Dean off, and it couldn’t wait for the moment it got out of these cages…

But it still had to figure out how.

“Demon. Now that you’re present, we need to know what you are and why you killed these people,” Sam asked with a stern tone in his voice. The demon tilted its head a little, wondering if it should even say anything. It would love to jab at Dean again, but the pain was becoming a bit unbearable. It needed to eat and detach the knives from its back in order to regain its strength. As of now, the knives seemed to continuously sap the strength out of the demon. So it decided to talk, until it could figure out a way to escape.

**“I am a Hodshaga. A rare kind of demon that humanity doesn't really know about. Or at least… Not that I know of.”** the demon commented. Sam and Dean seemed to look at each other with skepticism, as if they didn’t believe it at all.

**“What? Never heard of a Hodshaga?”**

“No, no we haven’t.” Dean sneered.

**“Not my fault. But I don’t blame you. We don’t like to be sought out or noticed. We prefer to stay in the background, unnoticed until we reveal ourselves,”** the demon said with a small smile.

“And why should we believe you?” Sam asked.

**“I don’t know. I don’t care. It’s all up to you. But I am what I am, and I told you what it was. Whether you believe me or not is up to you,”** the demon said as they leaned back a little.

The two men glanced at each other, as if they were both gauging the truth in the demon’s words. The demon never gave any physical signs of whether it was lying or not. After a few minutes, Sam sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing.

“Fine. Whatever. We believe you,”

“We do?” Dean asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, Dean, we do. Now, Hod...Shaga. Why are you here near the town? Is there something specific you’re after?” Sam asked.

The demon shrugged as best as it could. **"No, not really.. We just live here, that’s all,"** the demon finally said.

Dean and the man next to him looked at each other with looks that made the demon chuckle to itself. **"What is so difficult to understand? Is it the sentence? Fine, I'll be simpler - we live here. Eat, sleep, defend territory. That kind of stuff. And we can go wherever we want, last time I checked,"** the demon said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean grabbed the poker again and brought it closer to the girl's face, making the demon bare its teeth at him.

"Demons don't eat." He said matter-of-factly.

**"I imagine that most don't. But my kind does."** The demon said casually.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Suuuure….. Anyway, you don't live here. The kid does."

**"Oh, but you're wrong again. I have been with this girl her whole life. She just didn't know about it until recently."**

The two men looked at each other with shocked and confused looks before looking back at the bound demon.  
"Explain yourself. What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

**"Why should I tell you? I'm over here stuck in this…."** The demon scoffed as it took a glance around the area. **"Soggy towel of a dungeon."**

The poker waved closer to the skin, making the demon growl lowly in its throat.

"How about I not shove this in your chest, you despicable son of a -."

"Dean! What the hell? Why are you so worked up right now? What is the matter?" The second man asked with concern.

**The demon bared fangs at the poker for a few seconds before giving a short dry chuckle. "My, my. So violent. Fine. I'll tell you. My kind of demon possesses various kinds of animals before possessing a human. We need a body to tether us to the earth like other demons, but we prefer animals as our starter victims of choice. It’s much more fun when we attack and kill humans. There. Is that not the answer you're looking for?"** the demon asked.

Dean backed away and looked to the man next to him, a look in his face that made the demon uneasy. What was he thinking?

“You expect us to believe that? What demon possesses animals and not humans? You think we’re stupid?” Dean snarled.

The demon gave a toothy grin. **“Maybe. But it doesn’t matter to me if you believe me or not. I’m telling the truth. Hehe. I’m gonna assume that you’ve never had a demon tell you the truth straight up before?”** the demon asked.

The two men kept quiet as they glanced at each other. The demon scoffed and turned away. That probably meant that it was correct in the assumption.

“Why did you attack those people? Did some demon tell you to do it?” Sam asked with a stern voice. Dean picked up right after him.

“Was it Crowley? Huh? Did he have a mission for you?”

The demon tilted their head with visible confusion. **“Who the hell is Crowley? You pulling my tail?”**

Another collective look of surprise fell between the two men. Where did this demon come from for it to have never heard of Crowley?

“You mean to tell me that you’ve never heard of Crowley? The King of Hell?”

**“Tch. Does it look like I give a fuck about him? No, I don’t know him. You two must be blind as hell if you can’t see that. I only care about going back to my territory.”**

Sam blinked and jerked his head back a little. “Territory? You? What are you talking about?”

At that comment, the demon was visibly annoyed. **“Don’t tell me you don’t know what territory is. You two are getting on my nerves. How do two idiots like yourselves grow up to be adults?”**

Dean growled and poured some holy water on the knife wounds. The demon reacted with a loud and pained roar.

**“GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT! YOU’RE ASKING TO GET YOUR THROAT RIPPED OUT AREN’T YOU?!”** the demon hissed.

“Answer the damn question! What are you talking about ‘territory’? Say something else smart and watch me pour this water down your throat,” Dean threatened. Sam looked extremely uncomfortable with Dean’s methods of getting information. The demon picked up on it, but it didn’t have the energy to comment on it.

The demon took multiple breaths before composing itself. **“We have claimed territory in the forest. You know, like animals do?”** the demon said.

"Okay. You own territory. Is that your reason for killing the people?" Dean asked.

**"Various reasons really. Some stepped into our territory, others tried to harm my little meat-puppet. I really don't like it when others touch this body. I'm possessive like that,"** the demon hissed.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight. You, a demon, kill people because they step into your... Territory?" Sam asked.

**"Yes. We claim and defend territory in the forest. We like our space, and guard it like every other beast in the forest. Anybody trespasses, and they die. Simple as that,”** the demon snorted.

Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if the information was super confusing, or annoying.

“You have to kill them? Couldn’t you just… Oh, I dunno, let them live?” Dean questioned.

The demon scoffed with a shrug. **“I could….. But then they would tell other people, and then the police would come around, looking for a murderous child. And if she got caught, I’d have to deal with it. See how that works? It’s much easier - and more fun - when nobody knows what the threat is,”** the demon said with a smile.

Both men sighed as they looked at one another. The one named Sam didn’t seem too entirely phased. “I suppose it makes sense,” he concluded. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh come on Dean! Like we never fought pagan gods or other creatures that haven’t attacked when we stepped into their territory. We’ve even pissed off pegan shrines just by stepping on the first step. And there are still other monsters that we have yet to confront. So, yes, this is just as plausible,” Sam concluded.

Dean grumbled at the demon, glaring at the entity that has the girl’s body at its mercy. The demon hissed softly and made its eyes glow brown before they turned to normal. Dean shook his head. “Okay, that’s it. I have to know: what is with your eyes? Why are they brown?” Dean growled.

The demon tilted its head in confusion before chuckling. **“That’s your problem? Is that why you two have been looking at me all weird in the face? Fucking hell, that is our typical eye color. Almost all Hodshaga have brown eyes. There are exceptions, but I don’t feel like going through them right now,”** the demon snorted.

The two hunters shook their heads at the entity's attitude. Eventually, Sam stood up from his crouching position to look down at the demon-possessed girl.

“We’re going to have to get rid of you, Hodshaga. It’s what the girl wants,” Sam said as he stood up on his two feet again. The two brothers began to gather the ingredients to begin the process. The demon snarled, realizing it was running out of time. But then, it decided to do one more act of defiance. One last fight for its livelihood.

**“You’re making a mistake, O’ Mighty Hunters. She doesn’t realize just how deeply her life has changed. She can’t see past her pathetic, infantile desire for familial bonds to recognize the reality. You may think you know everything, but you’re just going to make this girl’s life even more miserable.”** the demon said in its hissing drawl.

Dean growled and turned to the demon. “Wanting a family is not ‘infantile’! You demons wouldn’t know that. And besides, she’s just a child,” the man argued. The demon scoffed.

**“Children are the most fun to play with.”**

With intense scowls, the two brothers went back to their work.

**“You know better don’t you? How can you stand there, acting so high and mighty, when you already know that this girl’s parents don’t even love her anymore?”** the demon asked in a slow taunting manner. The sharp brown eyes caught Dean and Sam falter just the slightest bit, and that’s when the entity knew it had them.

**“So… I’m right. What is this? Some sort of egotistical experiment? You trying to hold onto the hope of saving someone’s life that can’t be saved just so you can prove a -”**

“You have one more time before I shove this whole bag of salt down your throat.” Sam snarled. It seemed as if he was growing tired of the taunting as well.

The demon stood up in full defiance, an even louder snarl coming out of its own mouth. **“Do it. You will just be killing this girl. We already have two knife wounds in our back as we speak. I don’t know about you, but these wounds would threaten the lives of a healthy adult - we don’t even know if a child can endure this kind of pain or injuries. But I would like to wager a bet that she won't. But that’s what her parent’s want…. Isn’t it?”** the demon asked as it looked right in Sam’s eyes. The two had a mini staredown before the man backed away slowly.

“Sam?” Dean questioned. He didn’t respond. “Sam?” Dean asked again, a little louder the second time. Still nothing. The demon hissed softly, tongue sticking out with a smug smile.

_‘Why isn’t he saying anything? Why isn’t he saying ‘no’? Why isn’t he saying that my parents want me to live?’_ Diana frantically asked. The demon chuckled with an evil hiss.

_**“Because your parents really don’t want you to live. The two Hunters might’ve stabbed you the first time around, but your mother stabbed you that second time in hopes of killing you off, not realizing how resilient we are. If this is how possession is supposed to work, then you’re as good as dead without me. Even more so since we’re so.. Connected,”**_ the demon said with a soft chuckle.

_‘No… No, you’re wrong! He’ll say-’_

“Yes.”

The demon pulled itself out of its headspace to focus on Sam. What did he say?

**“Yeeees?”** the demon probed.

“Sam, don’t you say it again.” Dean warned. But the other man didn’t seem to heed the warning. Just as Sam was about to say his answer again, Dean shouted and dragged the other man further near the back of the room. Dean opened his mouth to scold his partner, who in turn began to argue back at him. The demon hummed curiously and tilted its head to direct an ear in their general direction.

“Are you serious? Were you seriously going to tell that demon that we were just gonna -”

“We can’t keep lying to the kid. She deserves to know what may or may not happen to her.”

“The kid in question is supposedly 'asleep'. Which I don’t trust.” Dean remarked. Sam opened his mouth to make a retort, but Dean stopped his partner again and glanced over to the chained up demon. He grimaced and pushed his brother out of the room past a heavy metal door, before closing it shut. They even began to whisper to each other. The demon smirked and shook its head. They were gonna have to try harder than that. It then closed its eyes and focused its hearing on the conversation on the other side of the door. Words were a bit fuzzy, but otherwise heard.

**“Listen,”** the demon prompted towards Diana.

_‘Huh? What are you -’_

**“Shut up! Listen….”** the demon scolded. It heard Dean’s voice resume the conversation.

 

“Now what good would come out of telling the demon?”

“The demon is smug and arrogant. It should know what’s coming to it. Admittedly, it sounds like a personal thing, I know. But -”

“A little?” Dean asked.

“Okay, more than a little…. Alright, fine. I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

Then there was a sudden silence between the two men. The demon blinked curiously. What was happening now?

“Dean?”

“Yeah, brother?”

“This girl’s not going to make it is she?” Sam asked with a solemn tone in his voice.

Dean gave a heavy sigh. “Most likely not. That second knife wound from her mother was pretty serious. She’d probably bleed to death before we could take her anywhere,” Dean sadly replied.

“But why? Why did she ask us to help her daughter, if they really didn’t want her anymore?” Sam asked.

“How am I supposed to know? All I know is that we have to get rid of this demon, whether it means killing the girl or not. As bad as that sounds, we can’t just let them go. We can’t let more innocent people die. Got it?” Dean asked.

“Yeah Dean. I got it,” Sam reluctantly said.

The demon grinned as the conversation ended.

**“Did you hear that little girl? I know you did. Your parents lured you to your death. They really don’t want you anymore.”**

_‘No… No! You’re lying to me!’_ Diana shouted.

**“Foolish girl. Your emotions are threatening to cloud your judgment. I know you could hear them. You were listening in hopes of hearing them say that your parents still love you....**

**But they don’t.”** the demon hissed. **“Why don’t you think about it?”** the serpentine demon said with a low hiss.

Diana began to whimper. The demon was lying. It had to be lying. Her parents loved her. No, they _still_ do love her! A parent’s love was unconditional! That’s what her own mother told her. So it had to be true.

….

But those two men were talking to each other. They said that her mother stabbed her the second time. Why would they say that if it was just a lie? They thought they were talking without being heard. They were talking to each other truthfully. If that was the case, then…. Then… The demon would be telling the truth. And that meant that...

Her parents didn’t love her anymore. They called for her, beckoned her into her own home and set her up to die. Right in their arms. They let strange men come into their home to stab her in the back and kill her. _They_ lied to her.

Her mom lied to her. Her own mom lied to her. Her papa. _Her_ Papa… She trusted them with all her heart and soul. She thought that they would love her no matter what happened. She began to believe the two men here with her. She thought that they were going to help her be normal, so she could go back to her family, but they were just going to kill her as well. They all just wanted her to disappear!

But it was all just one big lie. Everyone around her was just one big lie. They don’t care about her anymore….

They don’t care about her anymore.

 

_'They don’t…. Care about me anymore?'_  Diana whimpered.

The demon didn’t say anything at this point. It knew what was going to happen. Diana would feel its being smiling in the thick darkness of her soul, but she didn’t care.

_'They don’t care about me…. They…. Betrayed me. I loved them and they betrayed me! Mama, Papa! Why!?'_ Diana began to shout.

The demon made a soft grunt. Emotions were running high within Diana. Being intertwined with a human’s soul had its ups and downs. This was somewhere in the middle. Emotions like anger and sadness were always prone to run high in humans. In young humans, even more so. But the demon knew that emotions like this were rarely felt by them. They were usually so full of life and happiness. But when young humans felt the pangs of deep anger and seething rage…. It was a whole new level of instability. The demon usually loved this loss of control. The demon tended to feed on it. It would feed on the intensity, and multiply it tenfold. But doing so while being so connected to its host ran the risk of losing control of its host, and being controlled by the very emotions it manipulated. Emotional instability made it easier to control a human, yes, but when emotions were also threatening to control the controller…. And the controller was a demon….?

 

Hell would surely break loose.

 

The young soul began to feel the rage that was building. The rage of being lied to. Tricked. Condemned to die. Nothing more than demonic scum of the earth. She knew her parents were religious, but she was sure that they’d turn a loving blind eye for her. Apparently they wouldn’t. They were much more holier than her, and therefore, she wasn’t important to them anymore. Was that it?!

Diana’s rage and sorrow of being denied of her greatest desire was growing by the second, and it would soon be unleashed.

 

But the demon needed to tend to its audience. Soon the rampage would begin.

~~~

The two men had already begun to flip the pages of bibles to begin the exorcism. The demon was still in command, but it wouldn’t be for long. Once emotions ran high like this, it was nearly impossible to stop. The sadistic demon would only relish in the emotions that it could help steer the girl in the right direction. An emotionally compromised meat-puppet was much more easily controlled than an emotionally stable human.

A grunt forced itself out of the demon’s mouth. The two men looked at the girl, wondering what the sound was. They walked up towards her, soon hearing the demon make sounds that sounded like pained chuckling.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sam asked.

The demon only chuckled harder. **“Oh… Nothing. Just the fact that you two have signed yourselves up for death,”** the serpentine entity said with a hissing chuckle.

The two men looked at each other nervously. “What do you mean by that, demon?” Dean asked.

**“You… Thought that you could get away with your conversation by closing a door and whispering? You are foolish. You told me everything that I wanted to know.**

**... And the child knows it too,”** it said with a growing laugh. The eyes then began to glow brown, a sign of the demon feeling the emotions running rampant within.

Sam and Dean began to grow even more wary. They backed up a little. “What does that mean?” Dean warily asked.

The demon panted heavily before uncontrollably letting out a hissing roar that bombarded the two men’s ears. The demon laughed almost manically when it was able to stop.

**“It means we’re getting out of here. Which means you’re going to die. Enjoy speaking with the kid!”** the demon quipped before it gave another roar. The demon retreated within the anguished girl, her body writhing as the swirl of emotions plus the pain in her body wracked her. She screamed in anger before stopping, and her eyes were back, signaling that the girl was in control.

Whatever that meant.

The two Hunters backed away slowly, as if they weren’t trying to make any sudden moves. Her eyes glared at the men, a snarl exiting her mouth as she began to speak.

“You two lied to me. You said that you wanted to help me. That my mother and father wanted me back with them! You said that you wanted to get rid of the demon, not to kill the demon and me! You don’t care about me, you just want the demon gone!” Diana shouted as tears streamed down her face.

“Diana! Listen to me. We care about you. You have to let us get rid of the demon. It doesn’t care about you! It’s evil, Diana! Sam exclaimed.

“And what does that make me? I already told you that my soul is fused with the demon’s and we’re one!”

“Demon’s have no soul! They don’t feel, they don’t care, they don’t love. You do, Diana. You care so much about the only family you have. The demon doesn’t. You don’t have to let it control your life Diana. Not anymore,” Sam said as he extended a hand. Diana paused and looked at the hand. What was he doing? What was he going to do to her? She blinked away some of the tears and shook her head.

“I don’t want to go away. I want to be loved by my family,” the young girl cried.

Dean slowly made his way to the bible on the table. “We’ll help you, if only you’ll let us. We just have to -”

“NO! You two lied to me! All I wanted was for my parents to take me back. I’ve done some unforgivable things, but I don’t know how to make up for them!” the girl cried. She sobbed for a few seconds before she gave a low snarl. She then began to mutter intelligibly before she was able to be heard properly.

“Shanda givk ormargu darge…. Shanda givk ormargu darge… Shanda givk ormargu darge”

 

“Sam… We should go now…” Dean muttered.

“I refuse to go away. I told you my goal was to be back with my parents, and you are standing in my way! You were never going to let me live! All I want is my mama and papa! I’ll kill you!” the young girl shrieked.

“Now, Sam.” Dean urged louder as he tugged at his brother’s shoulder. But the man stood mesmerized as the enraged girl roared and tugged at her binds. With a fierce hissing roar, Diana turned to her chains and pulled on them as hard as she could. New blood gushed out of her wounds, but she ignored all the physical pain trying to stop her, and focused on the emotional pain surging through her body. She pulled it to the point where she yanked the spike out of the wall, a sharp point at the end. She snarled as the chains were flung around, the metal slamming on pipes and glass bottles as she roared in a frenzy. The holy water that was contained in the bottles shattered and spilled on the floor, glass flying in all directions.

  
Diana snarled when she saw Sam lunge for the bible. Her arms whipped the chain over her head before she let it go, and it hit the man on the arm, making him shout in pain and recoil his arm back. When he recoiled, he accidentally bumped the bible further away from him. Another roar thundered out her throat as her eyes glowed an even harsher brown, threatening him to do it again.

“Damn it!” Sam huffed. His brother grunted and told his brother to stand back while he went for it. Diana instinctively lunged for the man, but she was stopped by an invisible barrier. She had forgotten that she was surrounded by the circle traps. Dean had slowed down slightly and huffed at Diana. At least the sigils lasted. She wouldn't be able to escape until they got broken. He hurriedly went for the holy bible, which was unfortunately closer to the enraged Diana.

This made Diana furious. She felt herself weakening even in this state, no thanks to the damn knives still embedded in her back. But then, she heard the slightest squishing sound under her shoes. Hm? Diana looked down to see holy water trickling over towards her feet. She hissed slightly and recoiled from the liquid, as it still made her uncomfortable, but she then realized that the chalk was suddenly smudged. Did that mean that…?

The young girl hesitantly stepped towards the edge of the circle again, and found that both circles couldn’t hold her back any longer. A wicked smile graced the possessed girl’s mouth, making both the hunter’s collectively think the same thing.

**‘Shit** ’.

“Sam, seriously, I think we should go,” Dean said as he backed away from the bible. No way he was going to get it. Diana stepped over the barriers that used to hold her back, teeth bared and eyes glowing as she walked towards Dean.

“Sam, to the car.”

“Dean, what about -”

Diana flashed her fangs.

“Now, Sam.”

She chanted more demonic language.

“But.... You’re -”

The young teenager then revealed a long tail that looked like a rattlesnake’s. It rattled furiously before it wrapped around one of the knives despite the pained snarls it forced her to omit. She yanked it out, then dropped it on the ground.

“WE GO NOW, SAM! MOVE IT!” Dean bellowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is something that is sorta like an apology post.....
> 
> For those who may or may not have been reading my other story, it has been forever since my last post.
> 
> Welp, that's kinda because of the fact that while I was making my post, the site spontaneously shut down. All of my works are saved on this site, so I couldn't pull them off and work on them somewhere else. And of course, due to the fact that shutdowns are far in between, I never really took the possibilty of a shutdown in the forefront of my mind.
> 
> So, for a whole week (and then some) I'm unable to work on my stuff. But, I had begun working on another short story, thanks to the power of Google!
> 
> So now, the site has finally come back up! I would've posted while the shutdown was happening, but the first half of this chapter was saved on that site as well /^^'
> 
> Whoops.


End file.
